The broad, long-term objectives of this research project are to develop new and more effective intervention methods to improve the health and well-being of older adults. The specific aims are to determine the effectiveness of the Transtheoretical Model of Health Behavior Change in improving the physical activity and nutritional behavior singly and in combination in an older population; determine the effects on functional ability and general health outcomes of stage-based physical activity and nutrition interventions singly and in combination; and, study how older adults change their health behaviors. Research indicates that most health promotion programs recruit only those persons who are ready to adopt the new behavior, usually only approximately 20 percent of the general population. High levels of attrition and relapse rates result in an "impact rate" of approximately 1-5 percent. This project holds the potential for developing more effective methods to promote general health of older adults. The research will utilize a 2x2 design with 4 treatment groups: nutrition intervention alone, physical activity intervention alone, combined intervention, and control. Educational materials, including a manual, newsletters, expert feedback reports, and coaching phone calls, all based on the Transtheoretical Model of Health Behavior Change, will be developed. Measures used will include general health and functional assessments; objective and subjective physical activity and nutrition assessments; and stage and process of change, decisional balance, and self- efficacy measures. The 12-month intervention will include expert system generated reports, stage- based manual and newsletters and phone coaching.